


The secret Secret date

by RandomOtakuGirl



Category: Splatoon
Genre: M/M, Secret dates!, aloha always knows everything, i promise to write some more soon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomOtakuGirl/pseuds/RandomOtakuGirl
Summary: Rider wanted to take Stealth on a secret date, somewhere no one would see them. However he didn't expect two others having the same idea.
Relationships: Mask/Aloha, Rider/Stealth (Splatoon)
Kudos: 7





	The secret Secret date

Today was the day, and Rider couldn't help but to feel so much fear.

The day where he can take Stealth out, just the two of them alone on their secret date and he worked so hard just to find the perfect place too! It was a small restaurant not many knew about, which he was glad about. Especially with a certain loud mouth inkling around. 

Getting the directions, he soon met up with Stealth, his heart slowly fluttering. He can do this!

Heading towards Stealth’s house, he knocked.

“Ah, Rider! You're here!” Stealth said once he opened the door, as Rider blushed slightly. “Y-Yeah.. Are you ready Stealth?” Rider asked, fumbling with his jacket, his blush growing deeper when he saw Stealth smile. 

“Yes!”

Stealth held onto Rider as Rider drove them to the restaurant on his motorcycle. He soon parked as they both got off, about to sit once they made it inside the restaurant until a voice spoke behind them.

“Huh? Isn't that Rider?” 

A familiar voice filled Rider’s ears before he turned to see Aloha sitting..with Mask?

“Greeeeat, and I thought no ooone wooould see us” Mask sighed in annoyance, seeing both Rider and Stealth at the same restaurant they were heading to. “What are you two doing here” Rider questioned as Aloha went quiet, looking at Mask wondering what to say. 

“We're here on a daaate” Mask finally admitted after a moment, Aloha slowly nodding, a small smile as the two decided to sit with the pink and cyan inklings.

“Yeah, we are” Aloha finally spoke up, his eyes not moving away from his cup of tea, though a smile appeared on his face.

“No way.” Rider quickly said as Stealth looked really surprised. “Really? For how long?”  
Stealth asked as Aloha swirled his tea a bit.

“Twooo years. We kept it hidden for so looong” Mask added, taking a drink of his coffee, “and we could easily hide the fact too and trick everyone to believe we hate each other.”

“Y-You did make it convincing” Stealth stuttered a bit just as Aloha chuckled. “It took so much not to break down really until we were alone, especially after a certain incident.” Aloha smiled, Mask nodding a bit.

“Who would have thought it'll be you two” Rider said, taking a drink of his own coffee, “you two never acted close.”

“We’re just better at hiding it than anyone~” Aloha grinned, his hand grasping Mask’s making the cynical inkling smile a bit. “We thought maybe it'll be the best to hide it too. After all, we had our sweet times back at home~” Aloha chuckled as Mask spit out his coffee a bit.

“Aloooha!” Mask blushed deeply, coughing a bit as Aloha gave him a smile. “What~? It's nothing bad actually! We just spend time playing games and baking desserts! That's all!” Aloha explained, as Mask slowly agreed.

“Well it did sound like you two do other things” Rider replied, causing the two the blush slightly. “Not at all~” Aloha quickly replied, just as Rider and Stealth ordered their drinks and food, causing him to hum. “What about you two? I've seen you together sometimes, so I had a hunch you two were dating~”

“H-How” Rider couldn't believe it as Stealth blushed slightly. “W-We’ve been dating for s-six months now” Stealth replied shyly, just as their drinks came in. “Wow~ Six months? Rider better keep you happy then! You got that, Mr. Angrypants~?” Aloha joked as Rider frowned at the nickname Aloha gave him. 

Soon, all four of their food came in and the four started eating. Rider slowly looked up seeing an actual smiling Mask talking quietly with Aloha, who chuckled in return.

“H-hey Stealth” Rider quietly said, catching Stralth’s attention from his sandwich. “Yes Rider?” Stealth quietly replied, tilting his head a bit. “A-After this, would you like to do something else together?” Rider said, blushing softly as Stealth nodded, smiling.

“That seems like a great idea, Rider.”


End file.
